This invention relates generally to a machine for sealing the tops of heat sealable bags on a continuous basis. While a number of such devices are known in the art, many such devices provide a seal that is less than completely satisfactory, since the seal may be less than completely fused. A number of other machines are known in the art for providing a reliable seal. However, many of these machines require complex folding and heating operations which seriously impede the speed of operation of the machine, as well as being mechanically complex and thus excessively expensive. The present invention is directed to overcoming these difficulties.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, an improved continuous bag sealing machines for heat sealable bags is provided. The machine includes a conveyor belt for conveying the bag to be sealed to the machine. The upper portion of the bag to be sealed is engaged by two pairs of "V" belts on each side of the bag. The belts transport the bag through a hot air gun and special pulley which fuse and seal the top of the bag while simultaneously stretching it. A cold air jet and a device for cutting off the top of the bag are also provided. The cut off top of the bag is transported by the second pair of "V" belts out of the cutting area of the machine for disposal.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved continuous sealing machine for heat sealable bags.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved heat sealing machine that provides a highly reliable and fused seal.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved heat sealing machine that cuts off the unused portion of the bag.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved heat sealing machine that has means for transporting the cut off portion of the bag outside of the machine.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved heat sealing machine that is relatively simple and economical to manufacture, assemble and repair.
Still other objects of this invention will become apparent upon a reading of the detailed specification to follow.